In the computer industry, hardware connectors are widely used to effect electrical connections between different electronic devices. Typical mechanical connection devices include socket connectors which receive rigid electrical contact structures, such as memory cards; large gauge wire socket and pin connectors, such as the four pin socket connectors used to connect CD-ROM drives to sound card circuit boards; and Zero insertion force connectors, also known as “ZIF” connectors, for use with relatively smaller gauged flexible ribbon wired cables. The present invention focuses primarily on the problems posed in the operation of a typical ZIF connector in engaging flexible ribbon cables; however, it is to be understood that the present invention may also be utilized with any type of electrical hardware connection utilizing mechanical elements.
The end of the typical flexible ribbon cable has a plurality of thin flat planar electrical pads aligned in a common plane. The typical ZIF connector has a locking element that clamps down upon the ribbon cable pads and compels them against electrical contacts to complete an electrical connection within the ZIF connector body. Due to the fragile, thin and flexible nature of the ribbon connector pads, the ZIF connector must provide the connective forces necessary to retain the cable within the ZIF connector, and this is provided for through mechanical means by the ZIF locking element.
The typical ZIF connector has a long rectangular shape with a top locking element. It is important that the locking bar be aligned in a horizontal position when “open” and, therefore, parallel to the ZIF connector body, in order to properly and evenly insert the flexible ribbon cable pads into the ZIF connector body. It is also important to evenly and carefully lower the locking element against the ribbon pads, in order to form good electrical connections across the entire length of the flexible ribbon connector without damaging either the ribbon or the ZIF connector.
Problems frequently arise during the connection and disconnection of the ribbon connectors from the ZIF connections. The ZIF locking element typically has one engagement tab at either end for raising and lowering the locking element. Prior art methods typically call for the use of fingernails or a screwdriver to engage the tabs. Since these methods only engage one tab at a time, it is difficult if not impossible to evenly raise the locking element. It is even more difficult to evenly lower and engage the ribbon pads with the locking element. Thus, prior art methods frequently result in uneven opening or closure of the ZIF connector. Damage is frequently caused to either or both of the flexible cable and ZIF, and incomplete electrical connections may also occur where the locking element is not fully seated in its closed position and some of the ribbon pads are not compelled into engagement with the ZIF electrical contacts. Furthermore, since the ZIF connector is frequently located on a crowded printed circuit board, surrounded by fragile electrical devices and connections, access to the ZIF connection may only be directly above and, therefore, in a vertical plane. The use of a screwdriver or fingernails may be proscribed through lack of operational room, or surrounding devices may be damaged.
What is needed is a tool to firmly and safely engage small electronic hardware devices and mechanically manipulate the devices within the very crowded and tight tolerance conditions typically found on a computer circuit board, thereby avoiding damage to surrounding computer elements and otherwise operating in a very narrow workspace. What is needed is a tool to firmly and safely engage the ZIF connector locking element, configured to raise and lower the locking element while maintaining a parallel alignment to the ZIF connector body during opening and electrical engaging closure of the locking element upon a flexible cable connection.